Cómo Vivir Felices Para Siempre
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Draco escribe una lista que dice exactamente cómo logra uno esta hazaña, sobre todo si tu verdadero amor es cierto salvador Gryffindor de ojos verdes... Traducción de "How to Live Happily Ever After", autorizada por Miyako Suou. SECUELA de "Cómo Desenamorarse". H/D. Slash.


**N/T: Esta es la secuela de Cómo Desenamorarse, aunque no es necesario que lean ese. No obstante, pueden conseguirlo en mi perfil en caso de que quieran leerlo.**

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **Miyako Suou **_(ahora __**testosterone-tea**__)_

**Resumen:** Draco escribe una lista que dice exactamente cómo logra uno esta hazaña, sobre todo si tu verdadero amor es cierto salvador Gryffindor de ojos verdes...

**Disclaimer:** La saga de Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia es propiedad de Miyako Suou, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Cómo Vivir Felices Para Siempre (por Draco Malfoy)**

* * *

1. Conocer al amor de tu vida.

2. No darte cuenta de que él es el amor de tu vida por seis años.

3. Ignorar por completo el hecho de que estás enamorado de tu némesis.

4. Finalmente descubrirlo.

5. Pasar por la fase de negación.

6. Admitir derrota.

7. Ser miserable por uno o dos meses.

8. Tratar de mantener tus sentimientos en secreto.

9. Fallar manteniéndolos en secreto.

10. Darte cuenta de que quizás él también te ama.

11. Aceptar que estos sentimientos que tienes están allí para quedarse.

12. Decidir que si vas a salir con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, bien podrías dejarle saber al mundo que este está fuera del mercado.

13. Comprarle un collar y una placa a juego, que diga "Propiedad de Draco Malfoy".

14. Reírte por la cara que pone cuando se lo das.

15. Sentirte asombrado cuando realmente se lo pone.

16. Mirarle con el ceño fruncido cuando él se ríe por la cara que tú pones.

17. Sentirte mejor porque las caras de los demás valen la molestia.

18. De vez en cuando preguntarte cómo fue que lograste pescar a Harry Potter.

19. Recordar a todas las personas que te han dicho que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para él.

20. Percatarte de que todos lo han dicho, al menos una vez.

21. Notar que Granger y Weasley te lo dicen al menos una vez al día.

22. Reflexionar sobre qué es exactamente lo que les guía a esta conclusión.

23. Recordar todas las cosas horribles que has hecho los últimos años.

24. Llegar a la terrible conclusión de que no eres bueno en absoluto.

25. Deprimirte por este hecho, porque significa que en realidad _no_ eres lo suficientemente bueno para él.

26. Intentar ser mejor.

27. Darte cuenta de que no sabes_ cómo_ ser mejor.

28. Decidir aprender de los mismísimos expertos en bondad.

29. Observar cuidadosamente a tu novio y a sus amigos hacer lo que sea que hacen para ser considerados como "buenos".

30. Concluir miserablemente que eso requerirá de mucho trabajo.

31. Decidir empezar poco a poco.

32. Comenzar por dejar de lanzarle muecas de desprecio a los Hufflepuff.

33. Empezar a tener extraños espasmos faciales por todas las veces que has reprimido esa expresión en particular.

34. Decidir que vale la pena cuando Harry te sonríe.

35. Después, dejar de hacer comentarios despectivos sobre los Gryffindor, especialmente sobre sus dos compinches.

36. Percatarte de que tu lengua está sangrando por todas las veces que la has mordido para frenar un comentario sarcástico.

37. Decidir que ello no importa cuando Harry te da un beso de buenas noches.

38. Después de eso, decidir que no empujarás a la gente para que se aparte de tu camino en los pasillos.

39. Además, dejar de hacer zancadillas a propósito sólo para verles caer.

40. Conseguir un dolor de cabeza espantoso por reprimir tantas de tus costumbres arraigadas.

41. Quedarte dormido en el regazo de Harry y decidir que está bien tan pronto como lo tengas.

42. Empezar a ser el blanco de miradas extrañas en los pasillos y el Gran Salón.

43. Escuchar a la gente preguntándose si Harry Potter te ha "reformado".

44. Sentirte orgulloso por lograr una diferencia notable.

45. Decidir que ya no eres "malo".

46. Suspirar, porque eso significa que tendrás que comenzar a trabajar en la parte "buena".

47. Una vez más, decidir que empezarás poco a poco.

48. Sonreír.

49. Tratar de no reír por las miradas desconcertadas de los demás.

50. Fallar al no reír, porque es graciosísimo.

51. Reír con más fuerza, porque ahora el desconcierto se está volviendo shock.

52. Dejarlos a todos en un estado de estupefacción.

53. Decidir sonreír más en el futuro.

54. Luego, intentar algo que no habías hecho nunca antes: hacer cumplidos sinceros.

55. Darte cuenta de lo difícil que es, porque la sinceridad no es una cualidad Slytherin.

56. Intentarlo con más determinación.

57. Decirle a Granger que estás impresionado por su talento al lanzar hechizos.

58. Procurar no reír cuando se le cae la varita.

59. Suspirar cuando te dice que no es tan fácil ganarse su simpatía.

60. Explicarle pacientemente el objetivo de tu misión.

61. Intentar no enfurruñarte cuando todo lo que hace es reírse de ti.

62. Decidir intentarlo con Weasley en cambio.

63. Decirle a Weasley que es un buen guardián.

64. Sentirte completamente frustrado cuando todo lo que hace es comentar sobre todas las veces que has perdido contra Harry.

65. Preguntarte por qué es tan difícil ser bueno y tan fácil ser malo.

66. Decirle a Harry que tiene los ojos más increíbles que has visto jamás.

67. Ser recompensado con un beso.

68. Esforzarte por intentarlo más.

69. Preguntarte por qué siquiera te molestas cuando Pansy te dirige una mueca de desprecio en tus intentos.

70. Resistir cuando intenta atraerte de nuevo al lado oscuro.

71. Incluso resistir la tentación de decirle que su cara se parece a la de un pug.

72. Ir a buscar a Harry para recordarte por qué estás tomándote la molestia.

73. Hacer caso omiso cuando te pregunta por qué has estado actuando tan extraño últimamente.

74. Recordar que es un Gryffindor obstinado cuando persiste.

75. Preguntarte si deberías decirle la verdad para ser bueno o una mentira para evitar problemas.

76. Decidir que ser bueno es más importante.

77. Contarle tus places.

78. Sentirte traicionado cuando todo lo que hace es reír y decirte que no "tienes que hacerlo".

79. Salir airadamente porque no entiende.

80. Enfurruñarte en la biblioteca para que así Harry no pueda encontrarte.

81. Estrellar tu cabeza contra la mesa cuando Granger y la chica Weasley son las que entran.

82. Preguntarte si siquiera deberías molestarte en tratar de ser agradable cuando todo lo que hacen los demás es reír.

83. Pensar en Harry, porque aunque estés enojado con él, todavía lo amas.

84. Decirle a la pequeña Weasley que tiene un cabello bonito.

85. Decidir que tiene un cabello bonito a pesar de ser rojo fuego como el todos los Weasley.

86. Mirarla con asombro, porque se sonroja y te dice qué clase de poción usa en lugar de reírse como todos los demás.

87. Notar que Granger está mirándote.

88. Preguntarle la razón.

89. Casi rodar tus ojos porque te dice que dejes de tratar de ganarte el corazón de Harry con cumplidos vacíos.

90. Explicarle que ya tienes el corazón de Harry.

91. Tratar de decirle, por centésima vez, que estás tratando de ser bueno para poder mantenerlo.

92. Agregar que si ella usara la misma poción que Weasley, su cabello dejaría de ser tan rizado.

93. Salir de la biblioteca para que así no vea el dolor en tus ojos.

94. Darte cuenta de que la pequeña Weasley te ha seguido afuera.

95. Mirarle con más atención cuando te dice que no te rindas y luego se aleja.

96. Preguntarte por qué nadie además de la chica a la que tu padre trató de asesinar tiene fe en tus intentos.

97. Volver a las mazmorras para lloriquear más en paz.

98. Evitar a Harry.

99. Sentirte miserable, porque a pesar de estar enojado, extrañas ver su cara.

100. Al evitar a Harry, terminar emparejado con Granger en Pociones.

101. Darte cuenta, en shock, de que siguió tu consejo.

102. Decirle que su cabello está bonito hoy, porque lo está por una vez.

103. Sentirte aún más miserable cuando ella te cuenta de lo miserable que está Harry.

104. Decirle que lo sientes.

105. Después de pasar una hora bajo presión, acceder a hablar con Harry, pero sobre todo porque lo extrañas.

106. Preguntarle a Granger que si es una verdadera Gryffindor.

107. Cuando te responde afirmativamente, decirle que si es lo que es, entonces debería ir detrás de lo que quiere en lugar de molestarte.

108. Irte antes de que pueda hacer más preguntas.

109. Sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad porque realmente trataste de darle consejos a Granger sobre su vida amorosa.

110. Ir en busca de Harry.

111. Dejar que se disculpe por ser un imbécil

112. Perdonarlo, porque aunque puede que sea un imbécil, es _tu _imbécil.

113. Sentir una sensación cálida en tu estómago, porque aún después de un mes, sigue llevando puesto el collar que le diste en broma.

114. Cuando te marchas hacia tu próxima clase, sentirte aún más decidido de llevar a cabo tu misión con éxito.

115. Decirle a una Hufflepuff al azar que te gustan sus zapatos.

116. Sólo sonreír al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su cara.

117. Seguir caminando hacia el aula.

118. Proceder a hacerle cumplidos a todas las personas posibles.

119. Darte cuenta de que todos los dijiste en serio.

120. Decidir avanzar al siguiente paso: ser _servicial_.

121. Saber con certeza que esto será mucho más difícil que los cumplidos.

122. Comenzar en Slytherin, en donde tu ayuda será aceptada con más facilidad.

123. Ayudar a los más chicos con su tarea.

124. Notar que después de una semana de esto, ellos están comenzando a admirarte.

125. Avanzar para ayudar a los de primer año con lecciones de vuelo adicionales.

126. Comenzar a recibir la ayuda de los Slytherin mayores con estas dos aventuras, explicándoles las cosas de manera atrayente para sus principios.

127. Cuando Harry te pregunta que dónde has estado las últimas semanas, explicarle.

128. Sentirte orgulloso de tus logros cuando te elogia por ellos.

129. Decidir promover tu amabilidad fuera de Slytherin.

130. Notar lo agotado que está el Profesor Snape últimamente.

131. Ofrecerte a darle clases particulares a los estudiantes que tienen problemas en su asignatura.

132. Cuando acepta, realmente sentirte de alguna manera satisfecho contigo mismo.

133. Contarle a Harry la próxima vez que lo ves.

134. Sentir tu estómago caer en picado cuando te vuelve a preguntar por qué estás haciendo esto.

135. Tratar de explicarle _de nuevo_ que simplemente quieres ser una mejor persona.

136. Cuando te dice que no tienes que hacer eso sólo por él, darte cuenta de que en realidad lo estás haciendo por ti mismo.

137. Decirle, para que así no siga teniendo más ideas extrañas.

138. Cuando sus ojos se iluminan, sentir tu corazón derretirse.

139. Soltar un chillido de sorpresa cuando salta sobre ti bastante abruptamente.

140. Dejarle que jale tu cuerpo apretadamente contra el suyo.

141. Envolver tus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

142. Alzar tu cara.

143. Mirar justo en esos encantadores ojos verdes.

144. Sentir que tu corazón revolotea cuando te mira.

145. Preguntarte si alguna vez tu corazón dejará de hacer eso, o si siempre lo hará, incluso años desde ahora.

146. Darte cuenta de que, aún después de todo este tiempo, sigues sintiendo mariposas en el estómago.

147. Sonreír en su boca cuando finalmente te besa.

148. Corresponderle como si tu vida dependiese de ello.

149. Sentir un hormigueo en tu piel cuando desliza sus manos por debajo de tu ropa.

150. Permitirle la libertad.

151. Preguntarte cómo es que siempre hace que tus entrañas se derritan sólo con una caricia.

152. Enterrar tus dedos en su cabello.

153. Gemir.

154. Sonrojarte, avergonzado por el sonido necesitado.

155. Sonrojarte aun más cuando comienza a deshacer tu túnica.

156. Preguntarte a dónde precisamente se está dirigiendo esto.

157. Decidir que no te importa mientras no deje de hacer eso en tu cuello.

158. Dar un salto cuando escuchas varios alaridos de sorpresa.

159. Alejarte inmediatamente de Harry.

160. Cerrar tu túnica.

161. Preguntarte si alguna vez te habías sonrojado tanto.

162. Preguntarte también por qué es que olvidaste por completo que estaban en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor y a plena vista de todo el que entrara.

163. Sentirte agradecido de que sean sólo Granger y los dos Weasley menores los que te vieron en este estado.

164. Esconderte detrás de Harry, porque aun así sigue siendo completamente mortificante.

165. Arreglar tu túnica para que así no vean la clase de efecto que tiene Harry en tu cuerpo traicionero.

166. Marcharte tan pronto como te es posible porque el chico Weasley te está lanzando miradas de horror.

167. Regresar a Slytherin.

168. Desear en cambio estar acurrucado junto Harry.

169. Desear que ojalá todavía estuvieses besando a Harry.

170. Mientras estás en ello, desear que Harry siguiera tocándote y que su mano estuviese yendo más abajo…

171. Volver a sonrojarte —¿o es mejor usar "seguir sonrojándote"?

172. Alegrarte de que nadie más esté aquí para ver tu expresión aturdida.

173. Pensar con rebeldía que eres un adolescente y que estos pensamientos no son tu culpa en absoluto.

174. Ir a dormir, todavía pensando ansiosamente en Harry.

175. Despertarte la mañana siguiente para encontrar un moretón oscureciéndose en tu carne.

176. Desear no haber dejado que Harry hiciera esa cosa en tu cuello, sin importar lo agradable que se sintió en el momento.

177. Alzar el cuello de tu túnica en un intento por esconder la marca.

178. Darte cuenta de que esto no tiene sentido y que de verlo alguien, toda la escuela lo sabrá al final del día.

179. Decidir que si van a descubrirlo de todas formas, bien podrías mostrarlo con orgullo.

180. Bajar a desayunar con tu cabeza en alto.

181. Sólo sonreír con satisfacción si alguien lo comenta.

182. Tratar de no echarte a reír cuando Weasley se ahoga con su avena.

183. Eventualmente reír cuando Granger comienza a darle palmadas en la espalda.

184. Sentarte junto a Harry.

185. Preguntarle que qué era eso de los elogios entusiastas la noche anterior.

186. Sentirte muy satisfecho cuando admite que fue por tu misión.

187. Intentar no sonrojarte cuando admite que le gusta tu sarcasmo y que no quiere que abandones eso.

188. Decidir que continuarás siendo sarcástico, pero sólo con aquellos que lo merecen.

189. Pensar que tal vez podría no ser un final de cuentos de hadas, pero conseguiste tu felices_-_para-siempre.

190. Reflexionar sobre el éxito de tus listas y pensar que bien podrías comenzar a escribir libros de "Cómo hacer…".

191. Decidir comenzar con uno titulado "Cómo Decirle a Tus Padres Sangre Pura Que Eres Gay"

192. Reír por lo bajo.

193. Besar a Harry.

194. ¡Dejar que comience el pandemónium!

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Bien, esto es todo (disculpen la tardanza).

Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
